Back to Berk
by Time to Daydream
Summary: After the gang drives the Whispering Death away from Dragon Island and Berk, it appears once again. This time Heather and Erica need their help to chase it away from their island. (After Appetite for Destruction) Sequel to The Erica Assignment.
1. Trouble

Chapter 1: Trouble

"Come on, Heather!" I shouted. "Let's go!"

"Okay, hold up." she shouted back as she chased after me.

I kept running down the beach with Heather trailing close behind me. I spotted a cave up ahead and ran faster. Once I entered the cave, I was greeted by a scaly face.

"Hey there." I greeted and his chin. He purred in response and I smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked my friend. He gave me a nod and I walked to a large rock, where I hid his saddle. I grabbed it and adjusted the saddle in his neck. "There we go," I said after the saddle was in place. "Now, let's just wait for my sister. She should be here any second."

As if on cue, my sister barged in panting, "You're really quick."

"Yea, yea. Now come on," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards my dragon. We climbed onto his back and I asked, "Ready, Heather?"

"Yes, I'm ready." she answered. "But this better be quick. We promised father to help him in the forge."

"Yes, I know. No need to remind me every fifteen minutes." I scoffed and turned to my dragon. "Let's go boy." He obeyed and walked out of the cave. He stretched out his wings and took off into the sky.

...

We landed back on the beach, my friend, Amund, was waiting for us. He was standing next to a huge basket full of fish, which I asked him to bring.

"Thanks, Amund." I smiled at him and grabbed the basket.

"No problem, Pebs."

I took the basket and placed it in front of my Scauldron. "There you go, Whirlpool. Eat up." I told him and unbuckled the saddle. I hid it behind the boulder once again and waited for him to finish his breakfast. "Remember to stay hidden." I told him, before I started walking back to the village. He seemed to nod and went back to the cave.

I sighed, before I ran off to walk between Amund and Heather.

"How long do you think it will be until you show the rest of our tribe that dragons are friendly?" Amund questioned.

"I don't know." I answered. "I hope it's soon. I don't want to keep him hidden any longer." I really didn't want to keep him a secret. I wanted to show everyone that there was no use in killing them. So, dragons could live peacefully with us.

I knew Whirlpool didn't always stay in the cave, which frightened me. I had the need to check on him every once in a while, to make sure he was fine.

It had been a couple months since I went to Berk, came back with Whirlpool, and been trying to find the right moment to introduce him to the rest of the tribe. So far, the only people I told are my parents, Heather, and my two closest friends, Amund and Haldis.

* * *

Heather and I rushed around, helping our father with his work.

Heather and I usually would help around his shop, but we weren't his official apprentices. Although, we did learn several things from helping him.

Once we finished helping him as much as we could, we took a stroll through town. We ended up going into the forest.

Heather kept going on about the make-over she gave me the day before. She had cut my messy bangs evenly; she helped me buy new clothes, since I outgrew my old ones; and some other things with my appearance. Although, I wasn't really into that, I still allowed her to do it.

While she speaking, a loud **ROAR **was heard in the distance.

I looked at my other sister and she said, "No, Erica. I'm not going to go check that out."

"That's alright," I smirked. "I'll go by myself." and took off running towards the sound.

"Erica!" she shouted. I heard her running behind me.

...

I saw the beast and dashed behind a bush. I peeked through the leaves and noticed how it was fighting with the other dragons. It was shooting fire and its roar seemed to disturb them, deeply. The other wild dragons tried to defend themselves, but failed. The white, enormous monster drilled into the ground after it chased the other dragons away.

"Whoa," I heard my sister gasp.

"Heather, did you see the size of that thing?" I asked and she nodded. "Did you see how it chased the other dragons away?" I asked and she nodded again. "Do you know what it is?" I asked and this time she shook her head.

"I do know one thing." she said. "We are not safe with this beast here. We need to get help."

* * *

**What do you think for the first chapter? Was it good? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions. And if you have any suggestions, send them in as well.**


	2. Visitors

Chapter 2: Visitors

Heather and I ran back to the village and barged into our house. Our father was sitting in his chair in front of the empty fireplace and our mother was preparing supper. They looked up from what they were doing and stared at us as if we were crazy, for busting in like that.

We explained to them what we saw out in the forest. They listened carefully, their faces growing more concerned. Once we finished explaining, both of them agreed that we should set out to get help.

We dashed out the door and down the sandy beach. We entered the cave, where Whirlpool was taking a nap.

'I'm glad you're fine.' I thought and smiled. "Heather, you get the saddle, while I wake up Whirlpool." I told her. She nodded and went to retrieve it. Meanwhile, I shook my dragon awake. "Sorry for waking you from your nap, bud." I apologized when he stared at me blankly. 'It's just that this is an emergency and we need to go." I told him.

He grunted as he slowly lifted his head off the ground and blinked his eyes, tiredly.

"Here," my sister shouted as she tossed the saddle to me, I caught it in mid-air and fumbled to strap it on.

My Scauldron felt the leather saddle and quickly arose from his drowsiness. His eyes lit up and he seemed more alert.

"Atta boy." I grinned and scampered up his back. My sister climbed on quickly afterwards.

He waddled out of the cave and was about to spring into the air, when we saw Amund and Haldis approach.

"Where are you two off to?" Amund asked.

"Look, we don't have time to explain. If you want an explanation, go to our parents. They'll tell you everything." I told the pair of Vikings. "We have to go now. Bye," I waved and we took off.

"And make sure no one gets hurt." Heather shouted at them. They just stared at us with confused expressions.

...

We flew over the ocean as fast as we could. After awhile, we spotted the island of Berk up ahead.

"Do you think that they'll help us?" asked my sister as we approached Berk.

"I think they will." I said confidently, but still felt some doubt. 'I hope they will.' I thought to myself. 'Because if the choose not to assist us, we don't stand a chance against that thing.'

* * *

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid shouted at Hiccup, who was exiting his house. "I think we have some visitors."

* * *

"Did you tell them we were coming?" Heather asked as we flew closer to the island.

"No, why?" I replied confused.

"See for yourself." she pointed at the docks. I saw Hiccup and Astrid standing there with their dragons.

'Well, that makes it easier for us. Now we don't have to go out to look for them. Although, we both know where we would find them." I told her.

"The academy." we said in unison.

...

We landed on the docks, where they greeted us.

"Hey look, it's Erica." Hiccup pointed out as I slid off Whirlpool. "And Heather?" he asked as he saw her climb off after me.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hi." Heather greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Well, we-" Heather started to say, but was cut off by Astrid.

"Wait, you two know each other?" she asked. I nodded and tried to speak, but was cut off by Hiccup.

"You know, everyone would like to see you girls again. They're probably waiting at the academy." he said and climbed onto Toothless. Astrid climbed onto her dragon as well. "Come on," he smiled and took off with Astrid following him.

"You know, we're never going to get anywhere at this rate." Heather told me as we climbed into Whirlpool.

"I know," I sighed. "Let's just go along with it. We'll say our hello's quickly and then we'll get down to business."


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

When we arrived at the academy, we saw everyone there with their dragons.

"Hey everyone, we have visitors." Hiccup told the rest of the gang. They all looked up and stared as we climbed off my Scauldron. I slid off one side and Heather on the other.

"Is that-?" Fishlegs started to ask.

"It is!" Tuffnut grinned. He slid off his dragon and scampered over to me. He gave me a hug and said, "It's nice to see you." But as soon as he told me that, he released me. Everyone was staring at us strangely.

"It's nice to see you too." I chuckled nervously and punched his arm, playfully. Once they all turned away, I whispered, "Nice job keeping it a secret." I walked over to the rest of the group and Tuff followed.

I stood next to Heather and Snotlout gasped, "Whoa! You two look like twins." Everyone turned to look at us.

"They do look very similar, but there are some differences. See their hairstyles are different and eye colors are different too. Also, Heather's a little taller." Fishlegs pointed out after examining us for a moment.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Fishlegs is right." Hiccup said as he walked over to us. He looked between us, before he asked me, "You grew taller, didn't you, Erica?"

"Yes, I did." I nodded because I had grown taller over the past few months. I was still shorter than the rest of the teenagers but I almost as tall as Hiccup. I started to feel like I was at a family reunion. Everyone would tell me how much I've grown and changed since the last time they saw me.

"Wait!" Astrid frowned. "Does that mean you two are related, because you look like each other. And people who look similar are usually related. I mean, look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut." she pointed.

"Yea, we're related." I answered, forgetting that they didn't know we were sisters.

"How are you girls related?" Hiccup asked. "What's your relation?"

"We're sisters." Heather replied.

"I knew there was something familiar about you when you came to Berk." Astrid told Heather. "I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Wait. If you're related, how come you're so different?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, just because we're sisters, doesn't mean we are **exactly** alike. I mean Ruff and Tuff aren't exactly alike." I told him.

"No, but they're similar." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Exactly! That's how we are. We're different on some ways, but similar in others. We're not clone, you know. So we don't have to be identical." They seemed to agree with my speech about us being different, but I interrupted by saying, "Look, we didn't come reunion. There is something chasing all the wild dragons away and we need your help."

They stopped moving and turned to face us.

"Do you know what that something is?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Heather nodded. "It's a huge, white dragon with red eyes. The tip of its tail is also red. It looked like a Whispering Death, but much **bigger**."

"The Screaming Death," Fishlegs whimpered.

"So that's where it flew off to." Hiccup murmured. "We better get going." he told everyone. They all obeyed and climbed onto their dragons. My sister and I did as well and followed them outside. We flew over the ocean, away from Berk and towards our home-island.

I whispered to Whirlpool, telling him to catch up to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup," I shouted. "How do you know about the Screaming Death?"

* * *

**Should I continue with this story? Tell me your thoughts. I want to know what you think.**


End file.
